TMM Lifetime Version
by kawaiixXxkoneko
Summary: Minto leaves the team Zakuro is traveling and Ichigo's heart and soul is broken. But a little luv from the pplz will help dat. KxIxR, RxP, TxP
1. Intro thingy

Tokyo Mew Mew… Lifetime Version

It was a normal day for the Mews…. Fighting Kisshu and his Kirema Anima, of course!

"Great, Nyan!" Ichigo exclaims, sarcastically. "We can't just go ONE SINGLE DAY without Baka Kish! Now could we?" she yelled running outside.

"Nope! I hope Tar Tar-san is there, na no da!" Purin yelled, leaping from the ceiling fans.

"This better be quick. I'm missing my tea time," Minto said, walking behind them.

"Hurry Minto-chan! We'll be left behind!" Retasu yelled, stumbling after them.

At random park

"Hmmm…." Kish sighed. "I wonder where my koneko is," he said floating upside down.

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!" Ichigo, now transformed, yelled barely missing Kish.

As the 3 other girls fought the kirema anima, Ichigo and Kishu were left to fight alone.

"There's my kawaii koneko!" Kish said, winking and blowing a kiss.

Ichigo(in chibi form) literally dove backwards into the ground to miss the kiss he blew.

"You're such a loser, Kish!" Ichigo yelled, dodging all of his attacks, gracefully… Which was kind of weird considering her usual klutzy self.

"At least I wouldn't cheat on you like your precious little Aoyoma-kun does!" Kisshu taunted, catching her off-guard and slicing her back.

"NYAAAAA!" she screamed, falling to the ground. "How dare you say something like that about him! You don't even know him!" she yelled lunging towards him. "Ware mune kiru otaku, baka!"

"Ribbo-"

Kish cut her off by kneeing her in the face then kicking her, hard, to the ground. Her head hitting the ground extremely hard.

"If you Mews would give up, I wouldn't have to hurt my koneko," Kish offered, begging for her to be okay.

"I'll.. never…. give-" Ichigo grunted, struggling to get up. Suddenly, clutching her aching head, she transformed to her normal self and fell down.

"Ichigo!" Kish screamed, teleporting to her. "I'm so sorry. I hate hurting you," he whispered, teleporting her away.


	2. Minto leaves Bitch

"Oh, no! Ichigo-oneesama, na no da!" Purin exclaimed, plopping where Ichigo and Kish were.

"EEEEKKK! What do you think he's gonna do to her? Where did he take her? What's Shirogane gonna say!" Retasu yelled, covering her mouth, obviously embarrassed by her sudden outburst.

"Does it really matter? It's not like she helps out in the battles! She usually flirts with Kish the whole time, while we're doing all of the work. Then after she's done flirting and we've weakened the kirema anima she finishes them off and takes all of the credit!" Minto exclaimed crossing her arms.

"Minto-oneesama! Bad!(shakes finger at Minto) Ichigo-oneesama is part of the team, na no da!" Purin yelled

"Purin's right, Minto-san. If it wasn't for Ichigo-san, none of us would have ever met!" Retasu said finding more courage somewhere that she didn't know.

"Oh shut up! Both of you! Purin when are you ever going to grow up? Are you gonna stay a little immature brat the rest of your life?" Minto yelled, making Purin's gold eyes swell up with tears. "And you! Retasu! You're clumsy, you let people walk all over you, and you're letting Ichigo have Shirogane, while EVERYONE knows that you're deeply in love with him! When are you ever gonna stand up for anything?" Minto yelled making Retasu's courage disappear in a snap. "In case you guys didn't know, if we never would have met Ichigo we would all be living our normal happy lives!"

"Stop saying bad things about Ichigo-oneesama! You're just jealous that you couldn't be the leader and that no one likes you!" Purin yelled between sobs.

"Well fine! You guys want to waste your time with her? Go ahead! But I'm done with Tokyo Mew Mew, and little miss baka!" Minto yelled, turning away. "Oh yeah. Tell Ichigo that Aoyoma-kun is a great kisser and that Ichigo better back off," Minto smirked, walking away.

"Minto-oneesama!" Purin yelled. "You aren't actually quiting the Mews are you?" Purin(in chibi form) asked teary eyed.

"I need time away. I might not ever come back. Tell Zakuro-oneesama that I give up," Minto said, disappearing into the darkness of the night.

"Minto-san," Retasu whispered, hugging a crying Purin.


	3. Kish and Ichigo fuzzy monents

OMG! Thank for my first review Mew-Dolphin! Ur so awesum! U wanted the next chapter fast so here it is! I hope u(and nyone who reads this) will enjoy! -

I need reviewz pplzz.. if I don't get any ill feel unloved and I don't really believe that pplz r reading this.. SO PLZ REVIEW! Hers third chapter cuz im bored. Its pretty short and really fuzzy… READ AND REVIEW PLZ!

Ch.3 - Kish and Ichigo's fuzzly moment…

Kish teleported Ichigo to her room, and tended to her wounds. "Kishu?" Ichigo whispered, with her eyes still closed. "Yes, koneko?" Kish asked, taking the bandana from her hair, causing her to flinch. "OWWW! NYAAANNN!" Ichigo screeched, beginning to cry from the pain. "Oh no! Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry! It's okay don't cry. Shh. Everythings gonna be alright," Kish assured her, holding her close to him. As he touched the side of her head, he fet something wet.

"Oh, no," he whispered. He picked her up bridal style and flew her to the bathroom. He sat her down on the counter, grabbed a wash cloth and ran some warm water over the cloth.

"Why are you doing this?" Ichigo asked, staring at the wall behind Kish, in deep thought. "Because I hurt you. And I can't stand that so I'm going to help you…" he said bringing the cloth towards the cut on her head. When the cloth touched her head she clenched her fists in agony waiting for the pain to go away. "There I'm done. I'm sorry that I hurt you but I had to clean your cut," he said stroking her hair.

"Why do you care so much! You're the one who always hurts me in the first place!" Ichigo yelled teary-eyed. "That's why! I can't stand hurting you, Ichigo-chan, but you know how things are! Deep Blue would kill you if he knew how I felt! Maybe you would feel the same way about me, the way I feel about you if I wasn't just some fucked-up alien! Maybe then-" Kish was yelling, but noticed that she was crying. He had made the one he loved cry. "No Ichigo. Please don't cry. It kills me. Please. I'm sorry," he said, comforting her.

Then she fell into his arms, crying into his chest. He put his arms around her and wished that that moment would last forever. 'She smells so good,' he thought, rubbing her back.

After a few minutes of crying, her breathing finally slowed and her crying ceased. "She's sleeping," he whispered, smiling, admiring his kawaii koneko-san sleep.

He carried her to her bed and tried to lay her down. But when he did, she whispered, "No." and snuggled up against him.

He laughed, and held her as she slept. "I love you so much, Ichigo," he whispered. "I only wish you would love me, too."

WELL! That's it! Yeah pretty fluffy but I luv IchigoxKish.. and IchigoxRyou…. Well tell me who u think everyone should end up with!


	4. We're screwed

Hey guys! Im really really bored… so heres chapter 4! YAY-!... nywayzz.. This one is really short and kinda pointless but I had to so that the story would make sense.. Ive already written up to ch. 6 I just need to type them so il be updating VERY fast… SO MY PPLZZ WONT HAVE TO WAIT! Well read and review…

Chapter 4-We're screwed..

"Shirogane! Something bad has happened!" Retasu yelled, running into the café'.

"What happened? Where's Ichigo?" he asked running from the basement.

"Kish took her! He hurt her really badly, na no da!" Purin yelled, jumping on Retasu before she could answer.

"What! Oh no.. Ichigo," he whispered, spacing out. "Wait a minute! Where's Minto?" he asked, having a feeling that something bad happened. Purin ran away, crying.

"Ummm.. Shirogane. Minto quit the team. She said that she was tired of getting no credit for anything and that Ichigo takes all of the credit. She's also jealous of Ichigo getting so much attention," Retasu explained.

"Oh great! Zakuro's traveling in America, Minto quit, and we don't even know where the hell Ichigo is or if she's safe!" Ryou yelled, sighing. "You and Purin are the only ones who can fight for right now. We're in big trouble if there is an attack."

"Maybe Minto will come back," Retasu said hopefully.

"I hope so. But I highly doubt it. She probably won't come back unless we bribe her with something or make her the leader or something that she wants. But we can't blame her, she was raised as the center of attention from many people," Ryou said, putting his hand on the shy girl's shoulder, causing her to become as red as a cherry. "There's nothing we can do right now. You two should just go home okay?"

"Hai, Shirogane-san," Purin and Retasu said, going to get their stuff. "Bye Shirogane!" "Bye, have a good night!" Ryou yelled heading to the basement. "Kecheiro, we hav a problem."

That's chapeter 4! Nywayzz…. Since there are only a few mews im probably gonna make sum more! If u want a character based on you, tell me describe wat u want to look and act like and wat u want ur name to be okay? Well R&R! Oh yeah be sure to tell who u want everyone top end up with! So far I got Lady Neko Ninja wanting Ichigo and Kish to get together! Well I need more votes come on pplz!


	5. There’s luv in ze air!

HI! I hav nothing better to do besides sitting on the comp, stuffing my face with cheeze fries, and write my stories! I HAV NO LIFE! Nywayzz…. I see that u pplzz want Kisshu and Ichigo together so… I STILL CANT DECIDE! I need inspiration for new characters! Well not really.. but it would help if u guys want sumone based on you or sumtin.. but wellzz… R&R! Sorry 4 taking so long!

Chapter 5- There's luv in ze air!

"Huh?" Ichigo awoke, in her bed with the sun shining. Then it all came back to her. "Did last night actually happen?" she thought sitting up, in her bed, and stretching very catlike.

"NYA!" she squealed from the itching of her healing back. (in chibi form) Ichigo began running around trying to reach her back.

Suddenly she stopped strait in her tracks, staring at her alarm clock. "I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR WORK, NYAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Ichigo screeched, brushing her hair and grabbing clean clothes. She changed, and decided to just wear a pink bandana, and let the rest of her long hair flow down her back. She admired herself, grabbed her new pink messenger bag, Masha, and her pendant. Then, ran downstairs.

"Bye mom, love you! Gonna be late, nyan!" she squealed, running outside. "God Shirogane's gonna kill me!"

After about two minutes of running, she was exhausted. "Man since the alien attacks havnt been that often im getting out of shape!" she said, gasping for air. She fixed her composure and looked around. "Hey this is where I first met Shirogane," she said smiling. "Me and him have become pretty close over the past few years," Ichigo said, holding her pendant. (A/N this is when 2 years hav passed and the aliens are still attacking.. THAT'S Y PURIN'S SO EMOtional! She's getting hormones!tear shes growing up so fast!)

"Ichigo?" someone asked, touching her shoulder.

"NYA! Mew Mew-" Ichigo exclaimed, realizing that it was just Shirogane. "Shirogane-san, you scared me!"

"Ichigo-chan. Do you mind calling me Ryou?" he asked, looking deep into her brown eyes.

"Umm.. Sure Shiro- I mean, Ryou-san. You still remember the first time we met?" Ichigo asked, walking over to the tree, that he had carried her to.

"Yeah. That was the best day of my life," Ryou said, leaning against the tree.

'Oh my gosh! My heart is pounding, like crazy! Why, though? I love Masaya… Don't I?' she thought, spacing out.

"I mean, the experiment worked, and everything," he quickly said. Besides, you got to say Aoyoma from the kirema anima."

"Aoyoma-kun. I haven't seen him in a while. Ryou?" Ichigo asked, looking over into his mesmerizing blue eyes. "Do you think he is cheating on me? I mean, because Kish said so , and I have seen him with other girls a lot and-" Ichigo chattered, but was quieted with Ryou's lips against hers.

"That's how I feel about you. And I can't answer your question. But Retasu and Purin know," Ryou said, walking away leaving Ichigo standing there, with a confused look on her face, wondering if what had just happened, actually happened. "Hey, I didn't turn into a c-" Ichigo jinxed herself. "NYA!" Ichigo screeched running to Ryou.

"Oh Ichigo. You really need to learn to control your emotions better!" Ryou said picking her up, and kissing her little kitten lips.(that's alittle weird.. could u imagine walking down the street and see sum guy making out with a kitten!OO)

She transformed back, and blushed when she realized that he was holding her bridal style. 'If Aoyoma-kun isn't cheating on me then I am cheating on him.' She thought. Setting her down he said, "Oh yeah, your hair looks pretty. It's different from your old hairstyle," Ryou said, walking ahead of her towards the café.


	6. Broken Hearts lead to New loves

Hey guys! I feel so special! I got like 7 reviews! YAY! It's not a whole bunch but at least everyone was nice! well Nywayzz... in this chappie, ur gonna figure out if wat Kisshu and minto said is true! Well RR&Enjoy! And ive already got three new characters figured out!

Chapter 6: Broken Hearts lead to New loves

"Hey Retasu-oneesama? Do you think that the aliens are gonna attack today, na no da?" Purin asked, on her ball spinning some plates.

"I hope not. Ichigo-san is missing, Minto-san quit, and Zakuro is traveling. Besides Shirogane has been acting pretty strange, lately," Retasu said, rinsing some dishes. Little did she know, Ryou was standing right behind her. "Oh Shirogane! I-I didn't me-mean… umm," Retasu stuttered.

(A/N I forgot to tell you guys what everyone looks like! Ichigo: her hair is down to the center of her back, her bangs covering a little of the top of her eyes. Shes grown to 5 ft. 3, and her boobs are bigger, and she has curves… Purin: her hair comes down a little past her shoulders, and she usually wears her hair in two pigtails.. its like how Ichigo's used to be, except a little bit more curly. She's 4 ft. 11 and shes getting boobs and has a little bit of a curve..little tiny bit Retasu: she cut her hair so that it is all even, and its down to the center of her back, she got contacts so she doesn't hav to wear those gay glasses.. and shes 5 ft. 4.. Ryou: his hair a little longer than it was.. its gotten a little darker so it's a little tiny bit brown.. hes 5 ft. 8if hes American he should be alittle tall and he wears baggier clothes!)

"It's okay, Retasu. You're right. Except I found Ichigo, and she's fine. She just seems a little depressed," Ryou said, looking worried.

"Should we tell him, oneesama?" Purin asked, smirking.

"No, let's tell Ichigo first," Retasu said, sighing.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, walking from the changing/locker room.

"Umm.. Ichigo. You might want to sit down," Retasu said, getting her some tea.

"Okay. What's wrong?" Ichigo asked, starting to get worried. 'Oh no. Here it is! The truth about Aoyoma-kun,' Ichigo thought.

"Well, Minto quit the team," Purin said, sadly.

"What! She can't quit! Oh no! With Zakuro gone, then, now there's only three of us! And-" Ichigo was yelling, but the usually quiet Retasu interrupted her. "Ichigo, there's something else," Retasu stated, quieting the yelling.

"What? What is it!" Ichigo screamed, tears streaming down her face. It was a stupid question. She already knew what Retasu was going to say. But she knew that it would hurt her worse once she hears it.

Ryou, unable to watch, turned away and acted like he didn't care. But, really. He probably cared the most about what Retasu was about to say.

"Umm... Ichi-chan, well.. Masaya, and Minto are kind of.. together.. We called him and he even admitted to it," Retasu said, tears staring to stream.

"Oh… Well.. At least.. They're happy now," Ichigo said, smiling weakly. "I'll go sweep out front," she said to no one in particular, and went to sweep off the side walk.

"Yay! Ichigo-oneesama isn't mad!" Purin said, pulling all of the chairs off of the tables and onto the floor.

"I don't think so, Purin-san," Retasu said, watching Ryou walk outside.

"Hey, Ich. I know you're not happy. You can't do this to yourself. We care about you," Ryou said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "It hurts to see you so heartbroken."

"What am I supposed to do? I just lost the guy I thought I was in love with… To the girl I thought was my best friend… and I'm so confused. Why did this have to happen to me? Am I not good enough for him?" Ichigo said, falling to her knees.

"Ichigo. Don't even think like that!" Ryou said, kneeling down to become face to face with her. "It is him who doesn't deserve you. He is a stupid bastard, and you don't need to be so heartbroken over him. You're beautiful, funny, unpredictable, and the most wonderful person I've ever met," Ryou said, placing a hand on her cheek. "Please, don't hurt yourself over this."

He then, got up and walked back inside. "Akasaka-san how did everything go?" Ryou asked, walking into the basement.

"Great. We just need to send the mews to find them, now," Keichero said.

"Ok, I'll go tell Ichigo. Retasu and Purin should stay here and watch the café, while me and Ichigo go look for them," Ryou said, grabbing a jacket.

"Is this an excuse to get closer to Ichigo?" Keichero asked, smiling.

"What? No! What gave you that idea?" Ryou stuttered, turning extremely red.

"No reason," Keichero said, snickering a bit. "Go. You guys should get started in case there's an attack, today."

"Ok, bye."

YAY! I want to write more! MORE! But ill just hav to wait and see how u guys like this chapter.. since im still confused about who Ichigo should be with ill make it a triangle RxIxK! YAY! And in the next chapter there will be a new mew so.. MWUAHAHAHAHA! Review.. please?


	7. New Mew arrives

Hey guys! Im going to start writing longer chappies now! So BEWARE! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Nywayzzz… this chapter is being written off the top of my head, unlike the others! Well here u go!

Chapter 7: New Mew arrives...

"Ichigo. Go change. We're leaving," Ryou said, taking the broom from her zombie like hands. "Yes," she stated simply, walking inside and changing….. very…very slowly.

"HURRY UP!" Ryou yelled, threatening to walk in on her changing.

"HEY, you better shut up, baka! Did you just lose the one you love? No! So don't you DARE rush me!" Ichigo screeched stomping out of the locker room, with a very annoyed face.

"Come on. We need to hurry!" Ryou exclaimed grabbing her wrist and dragging her outside. "Wait! Where are we going?" she asked, struggling to keep up with him.

"We are looking for the new mews. We got a signal from one of them. She was near the train station, when we first got the signal," he stated, speeding up.

"Oww, stop! You're hurting me!" she squealed. He let go and she ran up to him.

After a while of running, they got to the train station. "Well, what does she look like?" Ichigo asked, looking around frantically. "I don't know. All I do know is that it's a she, and that she's 15," Ryou said, making Ichigo do the little anime face fall thingy.

"Oh REAL descriptive! I'm a girl, and I'm 15!" Ichigo screeched, sitting down, on a random bench.

Suddenly, they heard screaming, and people were all running away. "Oh great! Let me guess? Hmm.. Kirema anima, right?" Ichigo sighed, sarcastically. "Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorphosis!" Ichigo exclaimed, transforming into Mew Ichigo. "Where are you Kish?"

"I'm right here, honey," he said, lifting her chin, and kissing her gently. "Thanks, kitten," he said, licking his lips.

"Aah!" someone yelled, from below them. Ichigo looked down to see a girl lying on the ground, clutching her ankle. Then she saw a gigantic lion, lunging right for the girl. She jumped down, and grabbed the girl, and leaped around frantically dodging the lion's attacks.

"Ryou, take her," Ichigo said, setting the girl down and yelled, "Strawberry Bell! Ribbon Strawberry SURPRISE!" And the lion transformed back into a little lion cub. "Kisshu!" Ichigo exclaimed looking around for him. 'He's gone,' she thought.

"Ryou, is she okay?" she asked, running to the two.

"I think she's just sprained it. Let me see," he asked the girl, pulling down her knee high sock. Then he saw it. A butterfly with markings around it. "Is this a tattoo?" he asked, doubtfully.

"No. I don't know where it came from," the girl said, astounded at the little butterfly marking.

"What's your name?" Ryou asked, looking up at her face. She had long black hair down her waist. It had some of her hair tied in little pigtails with the rest draping down in long waves. Her bangs were a little above her eyes. Her eyes were a purplish blue color. She was a little taller than Ichigo and was skinny but muscular.(not bulgy but she had curves and wasn't fat) Her skin was a pale milky color.

"My name is Cabrina," she said, quietly. "What's going on? Who was that green guy?" she asked quickly then looked up at Ichigo. "ACK! Why is she PINK? AND A CAT!"

"I'm Mew Ichigo, that was Kisshu the alien. You are a mew mew too. Masha, give her, her pendant," Ichigo said, opening her little bag and letting the little pink fluff ball flutter around freely. It then, flew to Cabrina and gave her a crystal pendant. "Why isn't it gold?" Ichigo asked, staring at Cabrina's pendant, amazed.

"I don't know. I guess Kechiero's made some changes to the pendants," Ryou said, handing Cabrina back her pendant.

"Well, at least it looks prettier now, kitten," someone said, behind them.

Turning around Ichigo saw that it was Kisshu. "Kisshu! I see that ur back to get your butt kicked!" Ichigo said, but the he teleported behind her and grabbed her by her throat. "ICHIGO!" Ryou screamed, running towards Kish and punching him in his nose. Kish threw Ichigo across the pavement and into a tree, and she was knocked out. He turned towards Ryou but they then saw a light purple light.

"Mew Mew Lavender! Metamorphosis!" Cabrina yelled, becoming engulfed in purple light. When it was gone she screeched "TWIN KITANAS! Lavender pure!" Then she sliced the air and the energy from her blast slices up the ground and cut Kisshu's leg, as he teleported away.

"Cabrina. Good job!" Ryou exclaimed, and then ran towards Ichigo. He winced as he saw purple bruises all over her neck, and the gash on her back from the other night was reopened and bigger. "Oh my god." Ryou picked her up bridal style and they ran back to the café. "Keichero! I need help!" Ryou Yelled running through the café doors, followed by Cabrina. "Oh my gosh ICHIGO!" everyone screamed, running towards them. "Purin, Retasu. You two get Cabrina filled in on everything," Ryou said, running downstairs with Ichigo still unconscious in his arms.

They sat her down on a table and injected something into her thigh wear her mark was. After cleaning up her wound and bandaging it, Keichero went upstairs to help the other mews get Cabrina acquainted. "Hello girls. You don't need to worry! Ichigo will be just fine! And Cabrina, are you sure that your ankle is fine?" Keichero asked bringing Cabrina a little box. "Yeah, it's fine! I guess after I transformed it healed," Cabrina said, taking the box. "What's in it?" she asked opening it.

"It's your café uniform. Go see if it fits," Keichero said, cheerfully and headed to the kitchen

Cabrina walked to the locker room where the girls pointed to and got changed. "OH MY GOSH! IT'S SOOOO CUTE!" she screamed running out to show the others her beautiful lavender uniform.

in the basement

"Ichigo. Why do you have to get hurt so badly? First you lose the love of your life, and then you nearly get killed by that bastard, Kish," Ryou whispered to no one in particular.

"Ryou?" Ichigo's weak voice asked, startling the blonde. "Yes, Ichigo?" he asked, walking towards her and brushing her long bangs out of her eyes.

"Am I going to be okay?" she asked touching his hand, causing him to turn nearly purple from blushing.

"Oh , Ichi-san," he whispered, holding her hand. "Yes. You're going to be fine. I won't let anything bad happen to you, ever again."

"Thank you, Ryou-kun."

WELL! THERE U GO! Chappie number 7! Was it good? And don't worry ill get to KXI and PXT and of course! PXR… but nywayz.. here is wat Cabrina looks like in Mew form: her pigtails turn into braids with purple ribbons braided into them. She has a lavender shirt like Ichigo, with dark purple ribbons on it. A sailor moonish dark purple skirt with white ribbons with little bows on the bottom of it. The skirt comes about five inches above the knee. Her garter thingy is dark purple with lavender poofy stuff around it like the others. She has white over the knee socks with Dark purple Mary Janes (shoes)

She has dark purple fingerless gloves that come to the elbows with lavender ribbons lacing up them. And her hair is Lavender and her eyes are purple. And she has big glittery rainbow fairy/butterfly wings! WOAH REALLY DESCRIPTIVE! Nywayz.. I based this character on my best friend… CABRINA! Oh yeah! It could help A LOT if someone could tell me what lavender means in Japanese? That way I don't sound so cheezy when I write.. THANK YOU!


End file.
